The Unexpected turn around
by Katiecoos
Summary: Will Ellie's life make it though the birth? Also: Toby & Emma find love in Sydney, Australia Please R&R after reading!
1. The Mention of a wedding

.·:*:·.The unexpected turn around.·:*:·.  
  
My story will probably take a while to pick up & make sense, but I thought I'd like to write about what would happen if Emma & Toby were together. I'm going to put a few odd couplings in the story along the way. Anyway, on with the story and please review after reading!  
  
Chapter 1: The mention of a wedding  
  
2007 (1 year after high school)  
  
NOVA SCOTIA  
  
J.T lazed out on his banana lounge watching the sunset, and wished he had a long time girlfriend that he had always been searching for. J.T hadn't even ever come close to a girlfriend, maybe with Paige he did, but that was back in eighth grade. Toby was the same, just a bit luckier. He had Kendra back in eighth grade, but Kendra dumped him and swore never to talk to him again. However, over time Kendra changed and started to speak to Toby again, but never got back with him.  
  
"Toby, remind me again what are we doing here?" J.T said in angst when those memories popped back into his head.  
  
"J.T, we've gone through this 1 thousand times mate, we are here to start anew, because you have your record selling product, and we are here living rich men's lives."  
  
"Toby, were not that rich!!!" "If you say were not rich then I'm a Jewish monk"  
  
"You can be so annoying mate, I can't believe I'm living here with you, in this mansion of mine"  
  
"Our Mansion!"  
  
"Yes Toby, our mansion" J.T mumbled angrily.  
  
"J.T, were fighting and we only moved in here a fortnight ago!"  
  
"Sorry mate, I just had some bad memories come up in my head."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"No, junior high."  
  
"Mate, that was ages ago ok, we got dumped, but were still hot guys ok?"  
  
"You've liked Emma ever since junior high, do you still like her?"  
  
"Moving on, I'm getting some beers so I can enjoy this sunset with you before were arguing over girls we liked back in Junior High!"  
  
J.T. then mumbled out softly: "No, you're getting beers because you still like Emma and you want to avoid that whole subject of conversation!"  
  
BACK IN DEGRASSI STREET (EMMA & MANNY'S APARTMENT)  
  
"Manny Santos! Would you please kindly pop back in here and help me with this couch! It isn't going to receive legs and magically walk into the lounge room is it now"  
  
Manny on the phone: "Craig get over here now please sweetie, it's a disaster zone here with Emma's moods & all the unpacking left to do, so you and Sean get over here this instant and help! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
  
Craig on the other end of the phone: "Alright, alright! Sean is out fixing his bike so he'll have to clean up so babe I think we can be there in about 20.."  
  
Manny cuts him off: "15! No more, no less okay! It'll be a good change for Sean to get away from motorbikes and see Emma. Okay? I love you lots Craig. (Blows 2 kisses into the phone)  
  
"I love you too, Manny"  
  
"Did you actually ask for what you really called for?"  
  
"Yes Emma I did, and they'll be here in 15 minutes. Why are you stressing over so much that really means nothing? So, it's nearly sunset, but at least we'll know that we have a roof over our heads and somewhere to sleep tonight!"  
  
"Manny, I've just go a lot on my mind, with mum about to have another baby, and let alone moving, I seriously don't know how I'm going to cope!"  
  
"Also the fact that you have feelings for Toby, but you're with Sean" Emma then glared into the huge gold framed mirror on the wall in the hallway and saw a very bitter Emma she then veered at Manny and screamed:  
  
"I know Manny I know, I love Toby, but I'm with Sean and that's what matters okay? Toby's in Nova Scotia anyway!"  
  
Emma slipped on the carpet runner in the hallway and began to cry hard. Manny gave her a consoling hug, and told that everything will work out one day she'll just have to be patient. Then, 7 minutes later, Sean & Craig arrived with a few pizzas and some videos, and they moved everything until 10:30, then Manny & Emma declared that Sean & Craig were staying the night.  
  
Monday, at Emma's & Manny's  
  
"So Miss Emma Nelson, are we proud of this house or are we proud of this house?"  
  
"I think we are proud of this house! Oh my god Manny we officially have our first piece of mail!" Manny then hurried to the window to join Emma and they squeal for there mail box has its red flag up so they speed down to the letterbox and make scuff marks on the steps leading down to the mailbox. Then, Emma finds a silver envelope with a purple label addressed to both Emma & Manny, they walk up the stairs slowly catching there breath back and then flop into the couch when they are finally back inside the house.  
  
Emma then carefully lifted the flap of the back of the envelope, carefully trying not to rip it and unveiled a silver wedding invitation. It read:  
  
Mr. & Mrs. John Nash  
Together with  
Mr. & Mrs. Richard Brookes  
  
Cordially invite you Emma & Manny to the wedding of  
Eleanor Rose & James Dean  
  
To be held on the 5th of March in St. Catharine's Chapel at 3:00  
Then after at the Pier view function centre at 6:00  
  
We would dearly love it if you could come and help us celebrate this  
special day  
  
"Jimmy & Ellie?!?!?!" Manny and Emma screamed in shock. They were invited to the wedding of Degrassi's ex biggest punk, and Jimmy, who endlessly teased Emma & Manny along with Spinner but gave up in yr. 11 and finally started to treat Manny & Emma with respect and like real people.  
  
"Emma, this means two things: we're going to a wedding and Toby's going to be there!!" "Manny!" Emma scolded "Do you really think we should go?"  
  
The End of chapter one 


	2. Questions & Confessions

Chapter 2: Questions & Confessions  
  
Bridal Boutique, Degrassi Street  
  
This Chapter I thought I'd put some wedding planning in, and for all the J.T. fans I'm going to put more of him in this chapter.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ellie and I have an appointment with uh um the head stylist" Ellie was in the bridal boutique with her three bridesmaids Ashley, Terri & Paige (I ran out of girls so I had to choose Paige! Sorry to all the Non- Paige fans!) Ellie had finally realized she couldn't dress punk for the wedding and that she had no talent what so ever in sewing. So, Ashley, Terri & Paige had finally made her come to the store. Paige sped around the store amazed by all the different colours and shades the bridesmaid dresses came in. Ashley & Terri tried all of the wide selection of hair pieces on while Ellie sat and twiddled her thumbs because she clearly was worried.  
  
"Miss Nash, please put a smile on that gorgeous face" Said a women in her mid 30's who had clearly seen her fair share of brides & bridesmaids.  
  
"Isn't dressing up your thing Miss Nash?"  
  
Ellie then replied honestly: "I'm a punk I can't stand dressing up those 3 stupid girls over there brought me here and clearly I couldn't care what I got married in, I love Jimmy for crying out loud!"  
  
Ash, Terri & Paige pivoted around to see a shocked look on the stylists face. They apologized for Ellie's remark and claimed that they will get Miss Ellie Rose Nash into a wedding dress. Then the stylist finally got her cue to talk and started to present an extensive list of dresses for every kind of style. Paige liked every single dress and claimed all the time: "El, hun that is so your colour!" or "Oh El, that is so what your getting married in" Paige finally realized that this was going to be a L O N G day so Paige finally gave up and stayed quiet.  
  
Nova Scotia J.T. & Toby's mansion  
  
"J.T.! J.T.! My vampire step sister's best friend is getting married!!"  
  
"Whoa! Ellie Rose Nash = Bride? What the? To Jimmy right?"  
  
"To Jimmy"  
  
"I feel a bit of queasiness coming on, must lie down.."  
  
"J.T. you tragic man, how can you want to faint over Ellie & Jimmy?"  
  
"Well, I don't uh, it's just a shock to see a punk getting married to a basketball freak."  
  
"Are we going to go, I mean it'd be nice to see everyone again.."  
  
"To see Emma you mean..."  
  
" J.T. shut up! Were going, which means we need to buy suits, get a present, find somewhere to stay.."  
  
"Toby, I'm calling Craig, I've had enough of you, it'll nice to speak to a real human for a change!" J.T & Toby sped to the phone, seeing who could get there first, by the time they got there, the phone rung and they stepped back because it was an unexpected shock.  
  
"Hello? Toby speaking"  
  
"Toby my man! It's Craig, you going to this wedding?"  
  
"Speak of the devil yes we are! Can we stay with you guys for say maybe, a week?"  
  
"Yes! Of course! You're welcome anytime! Look, why don't you come and stay for the whole month? There is a few things that we need to clear up with you regarding our project launch."  
  
"Yea okay mate, thanks a bunch!"  
  
"J.T.! We're going back to Degrassi!"  
  
"Right then, J.T. went into one of the 40 rooms in the house and came back with two giant suitcases then screamed: "We're going back to Degrassi!"  
  
"Craig mate, we're going to have to go now, but we're coming and that's what matters!"  
  
"Whatever! I'm going to tell Sean. Ciao Toby!"  
  
"Ciao!"  
  
Emma & Manny's apartment  
  
"Sean"  
  
"Yes Emma?"  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yes? Well I'm waiting!"  
  
"Well its just, well, um do you love me?"  
  
"Emma! What kind of a question is that? I've loved you for a very long time, and that's not going to change anytime soon you realize?"  
  
"It's just I don't think were very right for each other anymore, I don't know why!" Emma suddenly had tears that she couldn't fight back anymore, and then Sean scolded her with words she didn't want to hear:  
  
"Fine Emma! If that's your way of saying lets break up then fine we will, but I'm telling you, I'm not coming back to you when you finally realize that Sean Cameron is the man for you GOODBYE EMMA!"  
  
Sean sped out the apartment and slammed the door behind him. You could hear him stomping in anger down the stairs. Emma curled up in a ball on the couch and had one of the longest cries in American history, or so that's what she thought, it seemed like forever before Manny even came close to walking in the front door.  
  
"Emma, I just had the best theatre visit ever with Craig." Manny went silent and ran over to Emma.  
  
"Manny, we broke up I couldn't be unfaithful anymore.."  
  
"Oh Emma Emma Emma, what are we going to do with you sweetie?" Manny gave Emma a tight long hug and coddled Emma for a very long time.  
  
"I wasn't right I lied to him all the time!"  
  
"Well Emma, I've always loved your honestly! If that makes you feel any better." Manny was then puzzled, where had Emma's change of heart come from? Manny had thought for over a month now that Sean was going to propose.  
  
That is the end of chapter two! I hope you liked that and chapter 3 is coming very very soon! Preview for chapter 3: Ellie finds her dress, but its not what anyone expected it to be. Jimmy has trouble picking which one of his mates is going to be best man, and J.T. and Toby return to Degrassi! 


	3. Search & Find

Hey Again, I hope you like my third chapter! I will warn you about some of the spellings, I live in Australia, so there are some Australian spellings in here. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please post a review!  
  
Chapter 3: Search & Find  
  
Degrassi Street (Outside Bridal Boutique)  
  
"That's Christmas gone for me & Jimmy" "Oh come on El, we'll chip in and help you pay for the dresses" "Look, I don't want you to have to do that!" "At least you found a dress, that's the good side to it!" Ellie grumbled and scraped her feet while the others pondered her questions about the wedding and they went for coffee and talked for the whole afternoon. Ellie tried not to think about the wedding for she knew it would annoy her more and more.  
  
Airport  
  
Recorded voice: "Flight 3256 to Canada has now landed" "So, back here in Canada only after a fortnight!" "COME ON Toby, you were the one who said it'd be nice seeing everyone again or maybe seeing Emma should I say" Everyone was angrily watching Toby & J.T. fight, and had been for the whole flight, which made it pretty clear that no-one was happy. An angry woman approached them so J.T & Toby bolted from what looked like a serious reprimand from a body building woman. After what seemed like an hour they finally approached a taxi. "Um, Taxi driver man, we want to uh go to uh.." "457 Degrassi Street thanks driver" Toby cut J.T. off angrily. He was certianately in one of his moods again. As they turned in to Main Street, then Degrassi St, many memories flashed past them. As the taxi pulled out in front what looked like a very flashy apartment block, they thanked the driver and slowly approached the front door of Craig & Sean's house.  
  
"Yo! Come in! What on earth did you pack?" "Hello? We're staying for a month not a week!" "Yeah alright, I get you. Sean! Sean! They're here!" Sean ran in with black & brown grease all over his hands and face and he clearly had gone back to dressing Biker not Gangster. "Hey I'd shake, but that's pretty hard right now." Sean went to clean up while Toby, J.T & had a long heart to heart over old times. Craig jabbered on about how well his relationship with Manny was, and Toby kept thinking about Emma. There was an unexpected knock at the door Sean sped there to answer it. It was a very shocked Manny.  
  
Jimmy's bachelor pad  
  
Jimmy paced around the room, he was about to ask his three best mates to be in his wedding party. He all equally liked them the same, but he had to choose just one to be his best man. He was so confused. He could ask Craig, who you could say kept the peace between him & Sean. Then he could ask Spin, who he had been best mates with since primary school. Or he could ask Marco, who was openly gay, who he'd gone through some rough patches with. He asked himself this question at least 1000 times, and even had Ellie's decision to consider. Still nothing struck him. He hadn't invited any of them over to ask so he decided he would have a big bachelor party then, at the end he would finally ask them. Ellie then let herself in, crying & smiling at the same time.  
  
"El, what's wrong gummy bear?" "I've, I've found my dress!" "Oh that's wonderful! Why the crying then?" "I don't know, I'm happy, however I just feel so sad" Jimmy gave her a long passionate kiss while they were making out on the couch  
  
Craig & Sean's pad  
  
Manny stood there limp with puffy red eyes, Craig ran to console her while J.T. & Toby slumped on the couch eating pizza with really confused looks on there faces. "Manny, you look like you went through the wash, what on earth has happened to you?" Craig kept coddling her while her was talking then Manny whimpered: "It's Emma, she's gone! She wrote me this note it's awful!"  
  
Manny, Some terrible things have happened, I can't stand it anymore, I don't know when I'll come back or if I'll come back, I have some serious searching to do. Lots of Love & thanks for everything, Emma  
  
"I checked her wardrobe and everything was gone!" Manny was now yelping in anger. Sean stood there stunned and then proclaimed: "Right were all going to look for her, J.T & Toby, you take my car while Craig, Manny & I will go in Manny's car ok? Call anyone & anywhere and see if anyone's seen or heard anything." "Manny, stop crying, she can't have gone far for god sakes, especially if she only left about 1-2 hours ago." "Craig, she was meant to go visit her aunty in Australia next month, what if she headed off there? She has been looking forward to Australia for months now!"  
  
When J.T. & Toby got to the underground car park, they had another argument. This time it was about who was going to drive. Toby snatched the keys out of J.T.'s hands and ran to the driver seat. When they were seat belted in, Toby pushed the accelerator down hard and they sped down Degrassi Street like there was no tomorrow. However it was a different story for Manny, Craig & Sean because Manny took them to the airport. Manny was a very careful driver so for Sean it seemed they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
When Manny, Sean and Craig got to the airport they went straight to the international terminal. They ran into Chris, who had been a friend of theirs since 9th grade. They plastered him with 1 million questions, his answer to every single one was no. Chris was working there as an air host on flights to Australia & New Zealand. They realized to find Emma in any of the lounges they would have to buy tickets, so they brought 3 100% refundable tickets for next Monday's flight to Paris. Sean took lounges 1- 10, Manny took lounges 10-20 and Craig took 20- 30. After 3 hours they had found nothing or no-one.  
  
Toby & J.T went up and down streets at least three times each, but found nothing. Toby spotted Paige, Terri and Ashley and let out the biggest honk ever with Sean's car which gave Paige a shock and it sent her toppling into a 1 metre tall square concrete pot of Poppies. Toby screamed out the whole situation and they all squeezed into the two door car, even a dirt covered Paige. Toby then pushed the accelerator and sent Paige into shock. "Toby hun, what on earth was that for? Emma is probably just at her mum's place." "Wrong Paige! Read this!" J.T. scolded at her and shoved in her face the note that Emma had written to Manny. Paige read it and gasped. Ashley snatched it off her with Terri looking over her shoulder reading it at the same time. Ashley was puzzled, then ordered Toby to put the pedal on the metal and to drive to Jimmy's pad so they could get some help.  
  
When Toby approached the Chocolate coloured brick pad, he drove over 3 Lavender bushes and tooted with the horn. Jimmy came out clearly distracted and screamed at Toby: "Man! What are you doing? I'm busy right now!" "Jimmy, I know you love Ellie very much but Emma's gone missing and we need your help!" Paige threw him the note and Jimmy read it with a loud reaction: "Oh My God!" "Emma needs our help, right? El & I are coming as soon as we are decent!"  
  
The end of chapter 3!  
  
Preview for chapter 4: Where is Emma? Who makes a shock visit to help with the search? Jimmy finally gets his best man, and Paige gets a shock which could send her overdrive. 


	4. Awkward Moments

Chapter 4: Awkward Moments  
  
Hey again! I can tell you that I'm far from finished with this story and so after this chapter or maybe chapter 6 it might take me a while to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I will try and update A.S.A.P!  
  
Huston, Texas  
  
(Phone is ringing)  
  
"Hello? Bella speaking"  
  
"Hi Bella! It's Jimmy, I was wondering if Gavin (no Spinner when it comes to talking to his girlfriend) could draw himself away from his cattle because there has been a bit of an emergency."  
  
"Oh God! Are you and your fiancé okay? Is it okay if I can answer to the wedding now? We're both coming okay? I hope that's okay with you! I'll go fetch Gavin for you then shall I? Ta Ta Jimmy nice talking to you"  
  
"See you at the wedding Bella!"  
  
"Jimmy mate? Are you okay? Bella said it was an emergency so I ran here from the furthest ranch paddock!"  
  
"Mate Emma's gone missing and well I was wondering.."  
  
"Wow, little Emmy got lost? How did that come about?"  
  
"Spin! Emma isn't so little anymore! Something happened with Sean or something, and she left Manny a note saying she wasn't going to return and No-one's heard from her! The other thing was that I've been wondering.."  
  
"Hold on mate okay be back in a second!" Jimmy was having a few minor doubts now about whether to ask Spinner or not because he was so distracted owning his ranch with his girlfriend Bella. Spinner sometimes could be so selfish and would only talk about himself, but he did have his sensitive moments.  
  
"Back mate, so where is Emma hey?"  
  
"SPIN!"  
  
"Mate, calm down! Whoa! What on earth has got into you?"  
  
"Spin! Will you be my best man? Will you? You get distracted so easily!"  
  
"Mate! I'd love to! I'm uh privileged! Why didn't you come straight out with it?"  
  
"Well for a start you wouldn't shut up!"  
  
"Okay Okay. My fault. I'm sorry! You're so the best!"  
  
"Spin, your going to have to come down for a suit fitting on the 12th, if you can make it that is?"  
  
"Look, I'm going make a few calls right now and Bell & I are going to come down for the whole month? How does that sound, better go now mate and thanks again, my girlfriend calls! We'll call when we're at the airport okay? Bye Now!"  
  
"See you later Spin, and thank you!" Jimmy felt his heartbeat resume back to normal. Ellie gave him a heartfelt hug when she heard the news, then they hopped into their Flamingo pink Four Wheel Drive, and started to drive to Toronto to look for Emma just as Toby had ordered.  
  
Ferry Terminal or Boat Terminal? (We call them Quay's in Australia and I'm not sure what you would say in Canada)  
  
Emma gazed at the sunset. It was stunning. It reminded her of everything. She realized she had to make a quick call to tell Manny she was okay. She searched through her extremely cluttered handbag and realized, if she was home she would have just tipped everything out on the table and found it straight away.  
  
"Howdy, Manny Santos speaking" Emma realized that Manny was obviously holding up, but she probably hadn't found the note yet so at first she was frightened to talk.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Manny, it's Emma"  
  
"Oh My God Em, where the hell are you? I've practically got the whole of Degrassi searching for you!"  
  
"What did you do that for? Manny! I'm fine! Tell everyone to go home and stop looking for me! Please Manny!" Emma then hung up and Manny kept screaming her name down the phone but realized she'd hung up and made the shock announcement that Emma was okay. Still, it didn't stop Manny, Craig, Sean, J.T. & Toby for looking for her while everyone else went home to bed for hopefully what would be a long nights sleep.  
  
Sean declared that they all needed a rest so the five reluctantly drove back to Degrassi Street and Craig tried to make a start on dinner but was clearly too tired to do anything at the current time.  
  
Craig & Sean's pad  
  
"How dare Emma do that to us? I waste all my time and energy and she rings and says she's okay? I'm going to throttle her when she gets home! I'd never of believed that Emma would be so selfish and leave like that!" Manny became blood red with anger because she was so tired. Then, about five minutes later she crashed on Craig & Sean's couch. Everyone found it a bit awkward because all the four bedrooms were taken so Craig placed a blanket on top of her and let her peacefully rest.  
  
Next Morning, Sunday  
  
Manny sprung up stunned, she was in a messy bachelor pad. She sped into the extremely tight fitting kitchen and made her version of breakfast which was: Cereal, Crepes, Fruit, toast & coffee. Each guy walked in one by one and Manny explained this was her way of making up for what happened yesterday. However, no-one wanted to know so they all made their excuses.  
  
Jimmy's Pad  
  
Jimmy & Ellie were having an awkwardly silenced breakfast. Ellie stayed the night because she really didn't want to go back to her girlie crowded house, which was in Cedar Court. This was soon to become her house so she believed staying the night wouldn't hurt anyone. The phone rung loudly and Jimmy picked it up to reveal Spinner on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Jimmy Brookes speaking"  
  
"Mate! It's Gavin!"  
  
"Spin!"  
  
"Not while the girlfriends around ok?"  
  
"Yeah okay! So what airport? and we're coming to pick you up."  
  
"Um, not your not, you don't need to because we're closer then you think, in fact, look behind you." Jimmy turned around and peeked out the window to find Bella & Spinner unloading a mass of bags out of a white hired limousine. Ellie & Jimmy bolted outside and there was a big reunion scene. Bella had brought cakes & gifts for everyone, and was really happy to see Ellie especially because they went along way back, so far back that it was kindergarten. After a long catch up and breakfast, Ellie had to go to work and Spinner decided to take Bella sight seeing. But truly he wanted too see Paige for he'd only broken up with her 9 months ago when he moved to the ranch to help Bella.  
  
The Limousine pulled up outside a blue painted house with Ivy that went for miles, Bella & Spinner thanked the driver and got out with a truckload of Meringue mice & cream cakes. Spinner pressed the doorbell that chimed "We Will Rock You" By Queen, and a Paige with Pajamas & Matted hair answered the door.  
  
"Hi Paige, you remember Bella don't you?"  
  
"Hey Hun! Come in, how you remember me Paige"  
  
"Yes Siree I do!" Bella planted a kiss on her cheek and handed her the tray of goodies. Paige reluctantly gave Spinner a hug and called the girls to see who was here. They were stunned to see them and made them feel welcome instantly. However, Paige settled herself down in the study to do an overload of University studies. Spinner's return had clearly sent her into overdrive, she was brought back to the alert status when Ashley came in and offered her a cup of coffee.  
  
On The Overnight Ferry  
  
Emma walked shamefully off the ferry for she felt so much guilt abandoning everyone back in Degrassi. For Manny had put so much flair into running a search party for her. She ordered a taxi driver to take her to the Country Comfort hotel where she'd booked a room. Clearly when she showed up it was expensive, but she knew she could afford it until she found what she was looking for. She settled in her room and popped a picture of Manny, J.T, Toby, Liberty, Chris, Sean, & her from when they were in 9th grade on the white dressing table. She eyed it and sobbed for a very long time and decided to send Manny a text message saying where he was but not to come looking for her.  
  
The End (Of Chapter 4) I'm sorry if that chapter was a bit off key but here's a preview for chapter 5: More of Bella, A wedding hiccup, and you finally find out where Emma is hiding! 


	5. Solutions

Hi Everyone, I'm suffering from what you could say is writers block at the moment so this chapter mightn't be as such to your liking. ALSO: I'll put this disclaimer in before I forget: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DEGRASSI anyway, Ciao!  
  
Chapter 5: Solutions  
  
Jimmy's Pad  
  
"Double booked? What the hell are you on about? We want a full refund then! Well we could just take you to court if you'd like? You don't want to go to court? Well then give us our b****y money back! Stuff you too mate!"  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. What are we going to do? We'll have to cancel" Said Ellie sadly as she rubbed Jimmy after the aggressive phone call she'd just heard.  
  
"El, that's the most unreasonable thing I've ever heard! We're getting married and that's that. You Ellie Rose Nash will be my wife, regardless the fact of no reception."  
  
"Jimmy sweetie, a wedding isn't complete without the reception! Are we going to tell people it's off?"  
  
"DON'T YOU LOVE ME OR SOMETHING?" Jimmy spat out at Ellie. Ellie broke down in tears and collapsed on to the couch.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S OFF?" We're getting married, not disengaged!"  
  
Ellie curled up and whimpered, it was strange, for this was the first fight they'd had in months. She whispered out "Sorry" then Jimmy ran to the couch she was on and pulled her close, he wanted to know that he'd never lose her through anything, especially a wedding hiccup like this.  
  
Then, all of a sudden Bella & Spinner burst through the front door just as they'd got back on track.  
  
"Hey Peoples!" Bella & Spinner blurted out at the same time. Ellie & Jimmy reluctantly looked back at them in dismay and Bella noticed Ellie's puffy red eyes. Bella immediately whacked Spinner on the head and they rushed into the guest bedroom where they were staying.  
  
"Lovers tiff?"  
  
"Gavin, shut up! That is none of our business, maybe we should go out for tea gives them a bit of space? Know any good eating joints around here?"  
  
"Yes! The best restaurant would have to be the one owned by a gay friend of mine, Marco. He and his team of chefs cook like a dream!" "Well that's settled then, we'll just go like this, get out as quickly as possible don't you agree?"  
  
"Re-apply that lippy and we'll be ready." Spinner & Bella also decided they would walk. They'd eaten a bit at the girl's place, so they needed the exercise. As they were on their way out, Jimmy stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Chicken for dinner tonight?" (CHICKEN TONIGHT LOL!)  
  
"No Jimmy, we're going out to Marco's joint. Sorry. Hoped you hadn't planned anything special. Being our first night here and everything."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. Have fun you guys and say hi to Marco & his boyfriend for us."  
  
"Bye, to you & Ellie"  
  
"Uh ciao." They gave each other reluctant waves. Jimmy walked back inside and Ellie enquired about where they had gone.  
  
"They've gone out, we scared them off I'd say. Just the two of us I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh no! There goes our surprise dinner! I bet they think we needed space or something. Where were they going?"  
  
"Marco's."  
  
"Which one? The Rose Garden or Pepe's? He does own two restaurants remember?"  
  
"Uh, Pepe's considering they were walking."  
  
"That's it! Our reception could be at the Rose Garden! I'm sure Marco wouldn't mind taking a booking for our wedding day!" Ellie squealed out loud, regardless the fact they were outside in the front yard and that the neighbours from 32, 38, & 35 were watching then they started clapping and just for the audience, Ellie & Jimmy shared a long kiss.  
  
Ellie cleared up all the details on the phone, and Marco gave it to them for free as their wedding present. Ellie opted to pay, but Marco refused.  
  
"El, what do we tell our guests considering the invitations are now considered wrong?" Ellie gave Jimmy a flirtatious smirk, and they then screamed out at the same time "Who cares?" and cracked open the champagne and had a long spa bath.  
  
Craig & Sean's pad  
  
Manny, Craig & Sean were all lying on the banana lounges in the garden. They were all immersed in deep thoughts about Emma. Manny was wondering if she was the reason why she left. Sean was thinking it was him, and Craig, well he was really just worried about Manny. They were all pulled back into real life when Manny's phone received a text message. Manny practically embraced her phone when she noticed the message was from Emma. It read:  
  
Manny,  
  
Please don't be worried I'm fine! I'm still in Canada; I'm near J.T & Toby's so I'm quite safe. Give my love to everyone,  
  
Emma  
  
Manny ran outside and declared the news. Craig & Sean jumped up at the same time, and squeezed Manny really hard. The sat back down and chilled for a while. But none of them actually remembered to realize that J.T. & Toby were at Degrassi with them. They had a celebration dinner which was: Pizza, Chips, Garlic bread, Coke & Cheesecake from the local pizza place.  
  
Manny strolled home at about nine and daydreamed on the couch. Her home phone had 20 messages on it, she could absolutely not be bothered listening to each and everyone anyway. She jumped when it started ringing. She picked it up and it was Spinner.  
  
"How are you holding up Manny?"  
  
"Spinner!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes Manny, it is I."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, how are you & Bella? I'm holding up well actually. For Emma's phoned twice now to say she's okay."  
  
"Well that's wonderful! Bell says hi. I better actually go now because I'm using my mobile and its low on power. Nice quick chat to you Manny.  
  
"Thanks Spinner see you later."  
  
The End of Chapter 5. How you liked it! Preview for Chapter 6: Emma finds half of what she's looking for. Toby realizes Emma's trying to find him, and Paige tells Ashley how she really feels. Also: They'll be a bit of Marco in it as well for the Marco fans of this world! 


	6. What is lost can be found

Hey again! I hope you like this chapter, and I'll just say there is going to be more Australian spellings! Anyways, Ciao!  
  
Chapter 6: What is lost can be found  
  
George Waynesfield Advertising Corporation (Craig's Office)  
  
Craig, J.T. & Toby were talking business. Well Toby wanted to talk Emma, but it was strictly business for now. Toby & J.T. had a major project launch coming up. It was for J.T's hair removal cream which he accidentally invented in Gr. 12 advanced science. The launch was going to be in front of 150 people.  
  
"Alright then, to business. We have arranged the menu for the 150, with 23 vegetarians. We have got you the projector you'll need for your slideshow. We've arranged the 3 guest speakers. We've had all the R.S.V.P's and everyone is coming."  
  
"Whoa! Craig! Slow down! I'm trying to take it all in here! It seems you've done a great job! I congratulate you."  
  
"Whatever. Anytime you need business, I'm always here."  
  
"So, you said Emma called Manny." Craig and J.T. shot glances at Toby. They equally believed that was beside the point but there was nothing to talk about.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Also, she was staying near our place." Craig and J.T. were confused.  
  
"Why are you suddenly talking about this? Do you know something we should know?"  
  
"I know who she's looking for."  
  
"Who?" J.T. & Craig exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Me"  
  
Nova Scotia  
  
Emma signaled for a taxi outside the hotel. Three had already gone past. It pulled up in front of her and she thanked him instantly. She told the taxi driver the address of J.T & Toby's pad. He drove her there with no hesitation and she got out. She was blown back. What stood in front of her was a beachside mansion with an amazing landscaped garden and a fence that stood tall like it was Fort Knox. There was an amazing monstrous fountain in front of her eyes. She slowly approached the fence and peeked in. She was drawn back when a voice approached her.  
  
"You alright there young lady? Not braking and entering now are we?"  
  
"Excuse me? No! I'm here to see an old friend."  
  
"I'm afraid that is just not possible miss."  
  
"Why, you're surely not going to arrest me are you?"  
  
"No! I'm Mr. Yorke & Mr. Isaacs's gardener. They're on a month holiday at the moment. They also didn't mention any unexpected visitors."  
  
"Oh! I apologize. Well I was going to surprise them and I didn't know they were this rich! I'm Emma Nelson by the way."  
  
"Gerald Potter. Call Me Gerry. Why don't I take you to my office and I'll call you a taxi from there. I think you need a coffee. Did you come far?"  
  
"Oh no, I didn't come far, can I just leave a note though?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go collect my things." Emma searched through her handbag and found a flouro pink notepad. She wrote a simple and heartfelt message to Toby, it was plain and simple and read:  
  
Toby, By now you've probably realized I love you. I have crazy, insane feelings for you, but where are you? I've come to talk things through and you're not here. Toby, please call me or something when you get this, I'm not going to return to Degrassi though. Regardless Mom & the baby. Emma  
  
George Waynesfield Advertising Corporation (Craig's Office)  
  
"What? She's looking for you?"  
  
"Yes. It's a long story. Manny told me."  
  
"Are you sure it's just not what Manny thinks?"  
  
"No! I know for once this is truth. Emma has feelings for me, and I'm not about to deny I have feelings for her either. She's gone to look for me in Nova Scotia. She left before her or Manny even knew we were coming to Degrassi for a month. I don't know if Sean knows either and I'm worried he'll beat me to pulp if he finds out."  
  
"Man, when did you find this out?"  
  
"Just before we came here, this morning. It's finally just sunk in. I can't do anything about it though. All I can say is that at least we know where Emma is. I was thinking..." Craig immediately cut Toby off. He was in shock as well but knew what Toby had to do so he then practically thought aloud:  
  
"Man! You've go to go get her! Manny's worried sick that Emma won't return, and the only way she might is if you go find her, tell her that you love her too."  
  
"But the project launch!"  
  
"Stuff the launch! Craig can fill in for you!" J.T. announced. Craig immediately picked up the phone and arranged flight details. They sent Toby straight off to the airport, called Manny, Jimmy, Ellie, Ashley, Terri, Paige, Hazel, Sean, Spinner, Marco, Bella & Chris explaining the situation, and got Manny to tell Sean the truth. Sean reacted quietly, for he was in shock, but was not mad, for he still believed he could find another girl. Everyone went home and anxiously worried & waited.  
  
The girl's house  
  
"Oh my god! Emma loves Toby, I'm shocked!"  
  
"Oh Hun, get over it! At least she might be happy this time instead of being with Sean. I'm mean if Terri, Hazel & Ellie can not worry about it, then why should we?"  
  
"Because he's my step brother! If they get together, I hope they're happy like Spinner & Bella."  
  
"Don't you dare bring them into it! I can't stand them being together! It makes me sick! They're only together because they work together and work relationships never last!"  
  
"Paige! Calm Down! Don't tell me you're jealous"  
  
"I'm not jealous! Don't dare accuse me of being jealous Ashley Marie Kerwin!" Paige snickered and picked up an ashtray, with Hazel's fresh cigarettes in there. She aimed it at Ashley, but instead it made a nice black dint in the wall, and took some paint off with it. Terri ran in after hearing them fight and broke it up. She calmed them both and told Paige to take a shower or a rest that'd calm her down. Ellie gave Ashley a hug and patted her back, while Hazel picked up all the stray cigarette butts. The girls went there separate ways for the rest of the night.  
  
As Ashley climbed into bed feeling really guilty, a small voice was calling her name. It was Paige. After apologies, Paige told Ashley exactly how she felt. Heartbroken. She explained she hadn't got over Spinner and it hurt when she saw them together being so happy. Spinner & her had gone through & shared so much, but one day he left that all behind to work on the ranch. Ashley explained she'd fine someone else, and one day marriage will come along, followed by a chance to start a family. Paige gasped at Ashley being optimistic, but the girls shared a close hug and Paige left to go to bed.  
  
Marco's restaurant The Rose Garden, the next morning  
  
(The phone is ringing)  
  
"Hello? The Rose Garden. Marco Del Rossi speaking."  
  
"Marco, its Ellie."  
  
"El, hi! Confirming the appointment this morning?"  
  
"Yes Marco. I am. 11:30"  
  
"Ok then, sorry but I've got to get back to work, dishes can't clean themselves. See you at 11:30 El."  
  
"Right then see you later Marco."  
  
11:30  
  
Jimmy and Ellie got out of the car. They stared for about 5 minutes at the beautiful restaurant in front of them. It was a lovely old Mansion with a gorgeous, but quite small garden with a pebble path and rose covered arches. Jimmy leaned over and passionately kissed Ellie. Then, Marco ran out and shocked them:  
  
"Are you going to come inside? You seem to take a while!"  
  
"Marco man! How are you?" Jimmy gave him a handshake.  
  
"I'm good. You & Ellie?"  
  
"Were fine!" Jimmy & Ellie chimed. Ellie gave Marco a peck on the cheek. They went and discussed the menus & Emma, and reminisced about High School. Then, Jimmy asked Marco for the bathroom:  
  
"First left, up the stairs"  
  
"Thanks man!" After Jimmy had left, Ellie & Marco were in an awkward silence. Marco then broke it.  
  
"So everything well for the wedding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remember, back in high school."  
  
"Marco! Stop it! There is no us I know, but why can't we talk like normal humans?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it's more you then me who won't talk."  
  
"Marco that's not true!" Ellie snickered. Jimmy walked straight in. He was blind to what had been happening. He announced they had to go. Marco guided them outside and shook Jimmy's hand. He was about to just say goodbye to Ellie when she rushed and pecked him on the cheek. She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered "I'm sorry"  
  
Nova Scotia  
  
Toby approached his mansion. He was stopped by his gardener.  
  
"Mr. Isaac's! Young lady was here before, looking for you."  
  
"I know, thanks Gerry." Toby walked away and checked his mail. The only interesting thing was the flouro pink note. He picked it up, read it and gasped.  
  
The End of chapter 6, sorry to leave it there, but I think I just flamed up with writers block or something ciao! 


	7. Morning Sickness

I DON'T OWN ANYTING DEGRASSI! However, I DO own Bella, Gerry and of course this story!  
  
Hey! I've had major major computer probs lately (not good!) So obviously here is the chapter (finally!) I'm half over my writers block but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ciao!  
  
Chapter 7: Morning Sickness  
  
Nova Scotia  
  
"Gerry! Gerry!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Isaacs?"  
  
"How long ago was Emma here?"  
  
"She was here this morning Mr. Isaacs."  
  
"Were did she ask for her taxi to go?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Mr. Isaacs. Country, Country, Country something I don't know."  
  
"Motel or Hotel?"  
  
"Mr. Isaacs! I don't know! You're going to have to find that out for yourself!"  
  
"Thanks Gerry thanks a lot!" Toby spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Look Mr. Isaacs this isn't my fault."  
  
"I know! I'm sorry! But I really need to find Emma!"  
  
"Why? Is she in danger or trouble?"  
  
"She just may be Gerry."  
  
"Comfort motel!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Country Comfort Motel! That's where she's staying! Clark Street!"  
  
"Gerry! You're a miracle worker! Thanks a real bunch!"  
  
"Pleasure Mr. Isaacs." Gerry watched Toby run up his driveway and swerve into the garage, then quick as lighting Toby came speeding down the pebble driveway. He decided he was going to find Emma and tell her exactly how he felt. He was never going to lose her again.  
  
Gerry watched Toby speed down the street. He hoped for Toby's sake everything would be okay. He didn't want to be curious: but who was this Emma? Toby never mentioned any girlfriends. Well, curiosity would obviously have to wait.  
  
(Horns beeping, traffic jam)  
  
"COME ON! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"  
  
"Hey! Watch your back! I could arrest you!"  
  
"Oh My! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Listen, next time your in a traffic jam, be more discreet."  
  
Toby had just had an encounter with a detective which was obviously not good. If only he could get to Emma. He had an idea.  
  
"Excuse me detective?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Well I was uh wondering, if you could help me?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I'll pay you if I have to!"  
  
"I don't do dodgy. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, could you come to the country comfort motel with me?"  
  
"EXCUSE YOU!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm looking for someone. I also know when you look for someone in a hotel; you have to have police I.D. to get the room number you need!"  
  
"Is this a joke? Don't string me along four eyes!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Well okay then. But if your one bit dodgy I'll put you away faster then you can say jailbreak!"  
  
Toby drove to the hotel with the detective behind him. When they walked in, he was surprised how Emma could afford such an expensive hotel. They approached the front desk and he detective shot out his I.D. card.  
  
"Detective George Benson. Were looking for an Emma Nelson."  
  
"What room? We need to know!"  
  
Desk Clerk: "Okay, sure. She is in room 412. Please, be discreet!"  
  
"We certianately will be, thanks a bunch!"  
  
Toby & George went running to the lifts. They weren't sure which floor but just pressed a button and hoped for the best. That happened 7 times before they found the right floor. They slowly & quietly approached room 412.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to break down the door?"  
  
"Um, no. Don't do that!"  
  
"Calm down! I'm going to leave now. Here is my card. Anything you need, anytime."  
  
"Ta! Thanks a big, big bunch"  
  
Toby drove his shaking knuckles to knock. He was in such a state and was trembling really badly. Then, in a quite unexpected moment, his mobile started ringing. He freaked and jumped back. It was J.T., but he wasn't about to go and answer it. He absurdly switched his phone off and as he went to knock, Emma opened the door on him.  
  
"Toby?!?!"  
  
"Emma, I've found you! What are you thinking? Can I at least come in?"  
  
"Well I don't know what I'm thinking but I have to give you one of these.." Emma leant in and pashed Toby. Full on and in front of all the people that walked past. The kiss seemed to last ages but then they were rudely interrupted by room service.  
  
The girls house, Cedar Court  
  
"Ash, I feel terrible!"  
  
"Oh come on El, your only getting married!"  
  
"Only? I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller. Also, it's not my wedding either."  
  
"What the hell did Jimmy cook last night?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's what he cooked as such."  
  
"El you're not telling me that you're.."  
  
"Well that's what I think. But we're always safe!"  
  
"Well what is the worry?"  
  
"Worry? Ashley for all I know I could be pregnant, and imagine if my parents knew! What would Jimmy think? I don't think he's ready to be a father yet!"  
  
"El, calm down! You're probably just freaking out!"  
  
"Freaking out? What the hell? I didn't eat anything bad! Jimmy can cook quite well you know!"  
  
"I know. Get a test done. Get the morning after pill I don't know!"  
  
"Ash we don't know yet! Oh crap, got to barf!" Ellie sped into the bathroom. Ashley sat in deep thought. How could Ellie be pregnant? She was a heavy catholic and was always safe. But then there were all the symptoms.  
  
"What a relief! That's over with."  
  
"Ellie! You can't avoid this!"  
  
"I certianately can! Don't you go round telling me what I can and can't avoid!"  
  
"Ellie!"  
  
"Leave it Ash. Leave it. My job isn't going to sit around and wait now is it?"  
  
"Hun? What was that about?"  
  
"Paige, I seriously don't know."  
  
"Well we could talk.."  
  
"Paige we don't need to talk. I think we need retail therapy."  
  
"Well, we'll have it your way! The mall it is!"  
  
Paige & Ashley grabbed their wallets and sped off to the car. They were going out of there way to be nice to each other since the tiff about Spin & Bella. They spent at least 2 hours shopping, and then bumped into Spinner & Bella. They decided to have lunch which turned out to be a great afternoon, but only after Ashley slipped into the chemist discreetly to pick up a pregnancy test for Ellie. She then went out of her way to make sure none of her friends notice what she had just brought. Ashley was convinced Ellie was pregnant, and the signs were all there, in fact she was. But she needed to prove it to Ellie. Ellie didn't want to accept the fact that her body was changing.  
  
Well there you go. I've now written chapter 7! I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and write chapter 8 A.S.A.P! If you have any suggestions, please post a review! So this means ciao for the time being! : ) 


	8. Happiness or tragedy?

Hi again! I hope you've liked the story so far! My writers block has gone on a holiday so I'm trying to write as much as possible!  
  
Chapter 8: Happiness or tragedy?  
  
Toby & Emma finally stopped kissing. Emma led Toby inside and they sat down. They had a lot of talking ahead of them. Emma offered Toby beer or wine, but Toby claimed he wanted to talk while they were sober, and just to make sure they didn't go do anything that they would later regret.  
  
"Emma where did these feelings come from?"  
  
"The panther dance."  
  
"Emma! You can't be serious! That was in grade 7! Are you telling me you've liked me ever since 7th grade?"  
  
"That's exactly right. However, then Sean kissed me and I sort of moved on. Ever since then the feelings have been coming and going, but now I know they're definitely permanent."  
  
"Emma, it's probably just hormone confusion."  
  
"No Toby. It's not hormone confusion."  
  
"Then it's."  
  
"Real Love. I'm not stringing you along for fun. It's what I really feel."  
  
"Emma I love you too. You know that. But we can't just jump into something."  
  
"I'm not suggesting we do."  
  
"Then what exactly are you suggesting?"  
  
"I don't know. We should have a trial. See what works, what doesn't."  
  
"Will you be my date for the wedding? That's if you're coming of course."  
  
"Well that's settled. Maybe I should finally R.S.V.P. The date is by tomorrow. Two things Toby. Sean will be there. Also, how do we tell everyone we're a couple?"  
  
"Look Emma. If you want to actually get to this wedding, you're going to actually come back to Degrassi."  
  
"Toby I know. But do you think it wise I attend?"  
  
"Yes. You attend with me. Everything will be fine. I have a flight booked for two. It leaves tonight. If you want to come with me there is a ticket, but I'm not forcing you to do anything."  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to return can it?"  
  
"Wonderful! Well, we're going to be flying business class, and I'll have to call Craig."  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Well, Craig knows. Everyone knows. Sean isn't angry. Craig booked the flight in his name & Manny's. So you're Manny & I'm Craig."  
  
"Toby! Why does everyone know?"  
  
"Um, well it kind of slipped."  
  
"I can't go back!"  
  
"You can! If you want everyone to know the truth you can. If you want to run from this then fine."  
  
"That's so unreasonable!"  
  
"It's as reasonable as you can get! You're returning to Degrassi with me and that's that."  
  
Toby shoved open the cupboard and pulled everything of the hangers and stuffed it into the suitcase Emma had brought. He sped into the bathroom and knocked everything off the counter into the suitcase in one move. He also noticed the picture on the bedside table. He shoved that in, and pulled a very scared Emma out the door.  
  
Emma had just finished a phone call to Manny. Manny was beside herself to realize that Emma was coming back. She had also noted that her mum had gone into labour. Toby had her hand tight in his, and Emma shook as she clutched her handbag. They had to rush to the airport for the Plane left in 2 hours.  
  
"Toby? Are you 100 percent sure everything will be okay?"  
  
"I know so. Stop worrying. You could have a new brother or sister for all you know. Now hop in!"  
  
Toby sped through the streets of Nova Scotia rushing to get to the airport. They finally arrived, and checked in. Toby called Craig, told him they were coming, then after 25 minutes the plane was ready to board.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Yes Emma?"  
  
"I left my coat at the hotel."  
  
"Who cares? When we get back to Degrassi I'll buy you one okay?"  
  
"Well if you must."  
  
Degrassi Hospital Maternity Ward  
  
"Where the hell is Emma when you need her?"  
  
"Manny, calm down!"  
  
"I can't calm down Craig. They said her mum was loosing blood!"  
  
"Christine will be fine."  
  
"Craig! Look at Jeff. Does he look happy?" NOTE: Jeff is Christine's second husband since she lost Archie to cancer. They got married 2 years ago.  
  
"Well uh no. Did you tell Emma what the doctor said?"  
  
"No! I couldn't tell her on the phone!"  
  
"Look, Manny you should've."  
  
"Craig! I'm not going to bloody fight with you now!"  
  
"Alright. We'll just sit here and wait."  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Still nothing!"  
  
"They said Christine is going to be fine!"  
  
"Yes, but what did they say about the baby?"  
  
"It would have to be a cesarean."  
  
"Yes. So wouldn't you think it would've been born by now?"  
  
"Manny, you're a woman and I'm a man. As if I would know."  
  
"Craig!"  
  
HOSPITAL RECEPTION  
  
"Toby, what floor is maternity on?"  
  
"Um, floor 5."  
  
"Right then, let's go! Manny & Craig are already here."  
  
Toby and Emma finally got to floor 5. There was a huge queue at reception and because they had to be there in a hurry, they just ran around in circles until they found Craig & Manny.  
  
"Manny! Craig!"  
  
"Emma!" Craig & Manny shouted. They squeezed her at the same time. They ordered her to go and see her new sibling, but wouldn't tell her what it was. Emma slowly approached the room. As she entered, she saw her 5 year old brother Jack, Jeff, Christine and the Baby. Her mum looked so fragile.  
  
"Emmy!"  
  
"Jack!" Emma picked her brother up immediately and hugged him tight. She finally put him down. She also gave Jeff a hug and kissed her mum's forehead.  
  
"Emma, meet your new sister Katherine Louise."  
  
"Mum! You sound so sick; put the oxygen mask back on!" Emma picked up her sister, and held her tight. She supported her head and noted how tiny she was. Then, Jeff explained how the doctors thought they were going to lose Christine in the surgery. However, she pulled through. No-one mentioned about Emma taking off.  
  
Cedar Court  
  
"Well Paige, wasn't that a good lunch?"  
  
"It was a great lunch! I can't believe I was so jealous of Spinner & Bella!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. Do you?"  
  
"Nope I certianately don't hun. I wouldn't mind seeing those two get married."  
  
"After nine months?"  
  
"Maybe not now, but we'll see what happens after time."  
  
"We certianately will!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Hazel and Terri walked in home from work.  
  
"Hey! We had the greatest lunch today!"  
  
"Did you now. Well guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on Terri, tell them!"  
  
"I got a promotion!" Paige & Ashley stood immediately to attention. The 4 girls shared a group hug. They were so happy. Ashley wondered were Ellie had got to, but it didn't really matter for this was now Terri's moment.  
  
Jimmy's pad  
  
"Ellie! Come in! Why the sad face?"  
  
"I.I.I have something to tell you."  
  
"Well come on sweetie, spit it out!"  
  
.·:*:·.The end of chapter 8.·:*:·. 


	9. Are you serious?

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! However, I do own Jeff, Bella & Gerry. Hi! My Internet has stuffed up again! Anyway, I'm sorry if the last chapters came on a bit hard, but you will see where this goes, but I must say I've practically put more twists & turns in this story then the Grand Canyon! Anyway, I'll stop blabbering on and get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: Are you serious?  
  
Jimmy's Pad  
  
"Come on El, I'm waiting!"  
  
"Well as you know, I've been quite sick lately and that's all because."  
  
"All because of what El?"  
  
"Well Jimmy, I'm, I'm Pregnant!"  
  
"What did you just say? Are you serious? Oh my god Ellie! We're going to be parents!"  
  
"What? You're not mad? You want the child?"  
  
"Ellie, the minute we were engaged, the one other thing I want as much as you are children! I mean come on Ellie; a family is the best thing in the whole wide world!"  
  
"I thought you'd want an abortion or something because you weren't ready to have kids!"  
  
"I know what I'm ready for I mean come on, Marco was asking for tips on adoption today, or should he go with surrogacy? I mean, people know I'm ready!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I mean were getting married next week. Doesn't that show you something? We've made a miracle, and that shows we're totally in love!"  
  
"Jimmy, what about my parents?"  
  
"Well, they'll just have to deal, we're about to get married!"  
  
"But conception out of wedlock!"  
  
"I personally think God & your parents will have to forgive you just this once!"  
  
"Jimmy, this is going to be great!" Jimmy pulled Ellie into a tender hug and they kissed, for he was in the best mood ever. Then Jimmy and Ellie discussed for at least an hour baby names, and quickly settled on Anne- Louise for a girl or Michael John for a boy.  
  
"Well, that's the names sorted then."  
  
"Yes it is. Now we need to tell everyone."  
  
"Well, Ashley knows, she found out by pure accident."  
  
"Ellie!"  
  
"Yes? I'm sorry, but I didn't plan for that to happen."  
  
"No El, that's fine. But we've got so much to organize and only nine months!"  
  
"Jimmy! Hello? I'm the one having the baby!"  
  
"Yes, only 20 and half way through your degree!"  
  
"Come on; let's not worry about that now!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you can stay the night if you want."  
  
"No, I think I'll go home. I need to tell the girls and sooner better then later is always the way to go with someone like Paige."  
  
"Well, I'll see you and the little one soon enough, I think you should just move in now!"  
  
"No Jimmy. Marriage is for that, we've already committed a crime in the eyes of the Church."  
  
"Right then. See you tomorrow."  
  
Ellie left and walked home holding her tummy. She was amazed that something living was inside her. Something that Jimmy & her had created. Something special called love. As she approached her house, she saw all of the lights on and realized the girls must be having a great time. She just sat herself down on the front step and jolted when Ashley opened the door.  
  
The girl's house  
  
"Ellie, you do live here. You can come into your own house you know."  
  
"Maybe not right now Ash."  
  
Ashley sat herself down onto the front step.  
  
"Ellie, you're pregnant, doesn't mean people are going to hate you, where have you been anyway? I've been worried!"  
  
"Why? I can look after myself."  
  
"I know that Ellie."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Ellie, please. You know you're pregnant & so do I."  
  
"Also Jimmy does too."  
  
"Ellie that's great news! Do your parents know too?"  
  
"No. I don't know what I'm going to say to them. I have no idea what so ever." Ashley leant over and hugged Ellie. Ellie was happy to be pregnant, but heavily worried about her parents. She didn't know what to say, and also didn't know what they would think. This revelation would have to wait until she was married.  
  
"Ash, can we keep this a secret?" Ellie whispered into her best friend's ear.  
  
"Well, yeah of course. But not for too long okay?"  
  
"That's a good deal. I like it."  
  
"Well, its time you came inside isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it is." Ellie giggled and Ashley led her in. She was scared of the future but would calmly approach each day as it came.  
  
Emma & Manny's  
  
"Well Miss Nelson, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Manny! Please! I don't need the cold shoulder from you."  
  
"Well, if you don't want the cold shoulder from me did you get anywhere?"  
  
"What are you exactly entailing Manuela Santos?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Well, if it's what I think you mean, we kissed & talked for a long time and that's it."  
  
"Right, I get you."  
  
"Manny, we're certianately not going to rush into anything."  
  
"Right then. Also, where does Sean fit into the picture?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, is he even going to be in the picture?"  
  
"Consult me later on that one. I'm just scared, worried & happy to be home all at the same time."  
  
"Well, Emma I think you should get some sleep, those bags under your eyes don't look good!"  
  
"Yes Manny."  
  
Well, the end of chapter 9. I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit silly to make Ellie pregnant, but I'm trying to be original, and with a very small brain like mine it's hard! Anyway, chapter 10 is coming A.S.A.P! 


	10. Lunchtime

I DON'T ANYTHING DEGRASSI! However, I do own Bella, Gerry & Jeff, and I mean Christine's husband Jeff, not Toby's dad. I hope you like the story so far, and please R & R, it really helps! Because I live in Australia, there might be some Australian spellings, so I'll warn you. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 10: Lunchtime  
  
It's now the day before Ellie & Jimmy's wedding. Ellie's morning sickness is under control and the plans seem to be running smoothly. On the Emma & Toby front, everything seems to be fine, but Manny has organized a lunch for Her, Craig, Sean, J.T., Toby and Emma, so will all go well with the lunch?  
  
Emma & Manny's apartment  
  
"The white dress or the red dress Em?"  
  
"Manny, I think there just a little too risqué for lunch."  
  
"Em, this is who I am."  
  
"Manny, the you that got you pregnant?"  
  
"That was a mistake. You know that. Also, I haven't slept with anyone since that night."  
  
"Okay then. But I think you should stop being like that, you're 19 years old!"  
  
"Look, can we please move on? I would have kept that child if I wasn't in that accident!"  
  
"Okay. Wear the red one; it's got a higher neckline then the white one."  
  
"Right then. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Well, this." Emma pulled out a grey pinstripe skirt suit. She was going to match with a white shirt that had a huge collar. Then, she was to add some nice, black pointy shoes with stiletto heels.  
  
"Emma, you have to do a bit of sexy!"  
  
"Manny, no. The place we are going to is where all the work buffs go for lunch. So a suit is what all the other women will be wearing. Anyway, this is a lunch with out friends. They personally don't care how we dress."  
  
"Yes, well I always have to be presentable."  
  
"I understand that Manny. But the cute Manny was always the better Manny."  
  
"Here we go again! I've dressed and looked like this since 9th grade!"  
  
"Right then, if we're going to fight, I could always just leave again."  
  
"No Emma. Face up to the truth for once, you've always stood up for what you believe in!"  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy now, it's time to go, and if any guy makes a pass at you, I'll hit them in the mouth."  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"What? Every guy in that restaurant will stare at a pretty woman with a bright red dress with a plunging neckline on wont they? Why don't you were something a bit more like this?"  
  
Emma pulled out a green spotted dress with a halter neckline with spaghetti straps. It was quite short, and seemed to be Manny style.  
  
"Em, that's beautiful, where did you get that?"  
  
"Well, it was going to be your birthday present, but I thought it'd look nice for lunch today, but seeming you wanted to wear those dresses..."  
  
Manny sped out in a flash with the green dress on. It suited her perfectly. She teamed it with some petit shoes and bag, and curled her hair at the bottom. She looked a bit like someone from the sixties, but Emma thought anything would be better then the stupid dresses she was considering to wear. They had a long chat about old times, and finally pulled out in front of the restaurant. Emma was right. There were work buffs everywhere, suits in every different colour as well. Manny felt strange at first, but when all the women stared in awe, she was content.  
  
"Manny, when is everyone going to be here?"  
  
"They should be here now. I said 12!"  
  
J.T, Toby, Sean and Craig all strutted out of a taxi in suits. Toby took Emma's hand, but soon let go when he saw Sean staring. Craig grabbed Manny and picked her up and gave her a long hug, but Manny smacked his arm when everyone was watching. They all went into the restaurant, and sat down at a large table covered with white & gold linen.  
  
The gang all had a lunchtime filled with memories, but Sean had a serious case of the blues. Why wasn't he the one sitting with Emma? Why couldn't he touch her leg under the table? He just sat there until he was brought back to reality.  
  
"Sean, remember you and the tough crowd?"  
  
"Come on J.T., that's history!"  
  
"Well, it was amazing, how could you be in Eggers gang?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore!"  
  
"Whoa! Sean. Calm down! I didn't mean any offence mate!"  
  
"Sorry. My temper got in the way."  
  
"So guys, what are you planning to do to Jimmy on his bucks' night?"  
  
"Manny. We can't tell you that!"  
  
"You can! Come on guys! It's not like we'll go rushing to Ellie to tell will we?"  
  
"Well we're going to tie him to a pole in his undies!"  
  
"Come on! Be a bit more original Craig, I can tell you're lying!"  
  
"Whatever Emma, I'm not going to tell!"  
  
"Fine. I'm going to the bathroom, and you'd think they'd have a separate for boys & girls!"  
  
"Well I got to go too."  
  
"Toby!"  
  
"Craig, shut up. I need to pee!"  
  
"Whatever man!" Manny giggled as Toby followed Emma, Sean was jealous and J.T. was doing a running commentary. As you can see, if Emma & Toby we're on an airplane, they would've joined the mile high club. But there was no such club for the ground.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter! Preview for chapter 11: it's the morning of the wedding. How did Jimmy's bucks' night go? Also, someone finds out about the pregnancy! 


	11. Morning has awoken

I don't own Degrassi! Anyway, this is the morning of the wedding. How will all go? Ciao, and on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: Morning has awoken  
  
The girls' house  
  
"El, El, Ellie wake up!" Terri shook Ellie to wake up. Ellie turned over with a huge smile on her face. Today was the big day.  
  
"Ter! I'm up okay!"  
  
"Well now you are. You weren't before."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
The morning for the girls went quite well. Paige did the hair & makeup for that's what she did by trade, they chatted like crazy and sipped champagne. After the bridesmaid's hair was completed, it looked beautiful. They all had their hair pulled back with a curly synthetic hair bun. Even Ashley, who had quite short hair that was above her neckline. Then Paige set off to work with the big project: Ellie. She curled her hair, and tied it up in a bun at the top with the curls sticking out. She attached a tiara with diamonds, and matching diamond earrings & necklace. For the first time in her life, Ellie only had two piercings in at once.  
  
After what seemed a very short time, it was 1:25. The photographers were to arrive in 5 minutes and no-one had their dresses on. Ashley & Paige were the first ones off the mark. They had purple dresses that gathered up at one side, with diamantes across the bodice, the dress shone in the light. Terri finally got her dress on as well. They had diamante strapped shoes on and a diamante necklace each to top the outfit off.  
  
But the real stopper of the show was Ellie. She had a cream dress with a two-meter train. It had two layers of material. The underneath layer was white, and was overlapped by the gathering of the cream material at on side. The white fabric had silver stitching and beading with some jewels attached as well. On the cream skirt, there was one panel of the white material with the stitching on it to create the layered effect on the skirt as well. She had brought some cream pointy- toed sling backs with stilettos to wear. Her fingertip veil had jewels on the end that shone in the light. Ellie smiled when she looked in the mirror to see herself as Ashley did the last of the 22 buttons up on the back of her dress.  
  
"We have one blushing, beautiful bride!"  
  
"Now its time for something old, something borrowed something new and something blue!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Well to start it off, here is a ring that was my engagement ring when I was engaged for a short time. That's something old, for I was only 16 when I was engaged." (Who was Ash engaged to? Well that's quite obvious!)  
  
"Well, uh, gee, thanks Ash!" Ellie gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and put the ring on her right index finger.  
  
"Right then, something borrowed. Terri handed Ellie a horseshoe. It was white, and had been her mothers when she had got married.  
  
"Oh Ter, thanks so much!" Ellie gave Terri a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
"Well, we all know my something new. My earrings & necklace!"  
  
"Well, last but not least hon, something blue!" Paige handed Ellie a pearl- coloured box. Ellie drew the tissue paper away. It was a set of blue lingerie. Ellie went into the bathroom and put it on, and returned to a loud squeal from the girls. She also gave Paige a kiss on the cheek too. The photographers arrived late, so they'd had all the time they needed to get ready.  
  
The next hour was filled with photos and more photos. There weren't too many pose shots; they just caught each girl as they were. The photographers then left to get the guys at the church before the wedding. Ellie grabbed her pink lilies while the girls grabbed their white ones, and they set of to two black limos outside with Ellie's mum & dad admiring them. The girls set off in one limo, as Ellie & her parents set off in the other. They went the long, scenic route to the church; they had 45 minutes to get there.  
  
Jimmy's pad (or should I now say marital flat?)  
  
Jimmy was woken by the bright sun. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:15! He sped into the kitchen to find Marco, Craig & Spinner smoking cigars. He got angry at them for not waking him up and caught himself in the window: he seriously had a bad hangover! He had a quick shower, popped his suit on and gelled back his hair. He knew he could look better, but what he looked like would have to do.  
  
"Guys, why didn't you make me up?"  
  
"Jimmy, you didn't want to wake up!" The guys snickered.  
  
"Right then, well you should have made me!"  
  
"Jimmy shut up!" Craig scolded him.  
  
"Well, Jock your dad's here to pick us up!"  
  
"Spin! Don't call me jock!"  
  
"That's what you are!"  
  
"That's what I was!"  
  
"You guys! Are you actually going to consider coming to the church?" Marco reminded them.  
  
"We'll be there soon Marcie!"  
  
"You stupid homophobe!" Craig held Marco back. Marco was trying to throw a punch and as they got to the Car, Craig sat in between Marco & Spinner so nothing happened. They arrived at the church and had 45 minutes of photos. After that, they all walked into the church and watched everyone arrive.  
  
Manny walked in with J.T. they had their arms linked for Craig was really Manny's boyfriend. They were confused on which side to sit on, but when they saw that Ellie's side had heaps of family on it, they opted to Jimmy's side. Chris & Hazel walked in together holding hands; they were a couple, so that didn't really matter. They went to Jimmy's side of the church as well.  
  
Bella walked in with Dylan, and everyone looked at Bella's beautiful pink dress. It had a layered bottom, and triangle cuts. The dress was sleeveless, and had a bit of a plunging neckline, but no cleavage was shown. She had pink strappy, 9 cm stiletto heels on to match the dress. After everybody examined Bella, they looked at Dylan. His hair was as normal, curly and down to his neckline. He had a very fashionable cut suit on, with a white shirt and a blue tie. They sat down and everyone thought they were a couple. But there suspicions were corrected when Dylan winked at Marco.  
  
Last but not least, Toby walked hand in hand with Emma. The whole Degrassi crowd was in shock. They were a couple! Sean sat there, greasing Toby off, but Toby still kept smiling and sat himself down next to Bella and introduced himself.  
  
The real shock was however, when Craig saw Paige standing at the front door. He noted that, and all the guys turned around. The bridal march started to play. Jimmy started shaking.  
  
Sorry to stop there, but I'm trying to much as much as possible! I'm going to try and start the next chapter straight away! Ciao! 


	12. Important Vows

Hey again! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own anything Degrassi! Although, I do own Bella, Gerry, Jeff (not Toby's dad) and Fr. Jim (who is introduced in this chapter. Also, the vows are copyrighted and are not mine. My brother & his wife used them for their wedding.  
  
Chapter 12: Important Vows  
  
St. Catharine's Chapel  
  
As the organ started playing, everyone rose and turned around. Fr. Jim gave his nod for Paige to start walking down the aisle, and then Paige joined Craig at the altar. Terri was next, and joined Marco at the end, it was then Ashley's turn, and she took Spinner as she got to the altar. Then, Ellie made her entrance with her arm linked in her dad's. Everyone noted how nice the girls looked, and as Jimmy took Ellie's hand, he was shaking.  
  
Fr. Jim went on with an introduction and speech about marriage. Then he finally got to the liturgy. Ellie & Jimmy took each others hands in front of the altar.  
  
"James and Eleanor, the promise you make to each other today is serious, because it will bind you together for life in a relationship so close and so intimate that it will profoundly influence your whole future. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its successes and its failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes. You know that these elements are mingled in every life and are expected to be in your own. And so, not knowing what is before you, but trusting in God's companionship, you take each other through the best and worse of what lies ahead, until death. So, I ask you to state your intentions to enter into this relationship of marriage."  
  
"James and Eleanor, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"  
  
"We have father."  
  
"Will you love and honour each other for the rest of your lives?"  
  
"We will father."  
  
"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"  
  
"We will father."  
  
"Since it is your intention to enter into this marriage join both your hands and declared your consent before God and this community of your family and friends."  
  
Fr. Jim whispering: "Now Jimmy, your turn to talk!"  
  
"I, James, take you, Eleanor, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."  
  
"I, Eleanor, take you, James, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."  
  
"James and Eleanor, you have declared your consent before God and this community of your family and friends. Our prayer for you is that the Lord will continue to strengthen the love you have for each other and fill you with blessings. For what God has joined, we must not divide."  
  
"Lord, bless and consecrate James and Eleanor in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. We ask this through Christ our Lord."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Eleanor, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Sprit."  
  
"James, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Sprit."  
  
"You may now kiss you bride."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! I now present to you James & Eleanor Brookes!"  
  
Everyone clapped for about two minutes and became quiet. Paige, Craig, Terri, Marco, Ashley and Spinner all signed as witnesses to the marriage and the wedding went on as planned. They left the church and were targeted by the photographers.  
  
"Well Mrs. Brookes, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm so happy, and together with our little one, we'll make a great family."  
  
"Little one?" Paige scooted around on her heels and gasped.  
  
"Yes Paige, little one. We're going to be parents!"  
  
"Wow! That's awesome!" The eight of the bridal party shared a group hug. The photographers captured the moment, and then everyone else came out of the church. With the Degrassi crowd, the talk of the hour (apart from Ellie & Jimmy) was Emma and Toby.  
  
The bridal party departed the Church. Everyone was happy. They had their photos, and arrived at the reception, for the party was about to start. The child was still pretty much a secret. This was the best day of Ellie & Jimmy's lives, although, there was many more to come.  
  
Like, some people might, I could stop the story right here, but I'm definitely not going to do that! I hope you liked the chapter! Ciao! Chapter 13 will be about the reception. 


	13. Why Do Four Feet Hurt So Much?

I'm finally back and writing! I'm sorry for taking ages & ages to update, but everything has been quite busy lately! I have 2 months of holidays ahead of me, so I'm going to try and get the story completed by the end of the holidays! Just a note, this is now part two of the story, and there is going to be no chapter on the reception. If you have any ideas, send them in your reviews! Please R & R as well, and that leaves me at ciao for now!  
  
Kate a.k.a Katiecoos  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, don't own anything  
  
PART II of The Unexpected Turn around  
  
Chapter 13: Why do four feet hurt so much?  
  
N.B.: It's now 8 months since the wedding. Ellie's due any day now and she has found out she having twins. Emma & Toby are backpacking around Australia and Spinner & Bella now own there own ranch in Texas.  
  
Ellie & Jimmy's house  
  
Ellie slumped on the couch. She was fat. Being fat hurt.  
  
How could she say that? She had 2 very special human beings inside of her. The human beings that her & Jimmy had created.  
  
Each day had got harder. Ellie had worked up until 7 months, but then it got way too hard for anything to be possible. Ellie couldn't see her feet, and couldn't put her shoes on. It was winter, and wearing slip-ons and strappy heels was starting to get cold. Christmas was three weeks away, but it didn't feel like Christmas to Ellie, it felt like hell.  
  
*ding dong!*  
  
"Come on in! The door's open!"  
  
"Hey El!" it was Marco.  
  
"Oh hi Marco, nice to see you!" She pointed to her cheek so Marco gave her a peck.  
  
Marco emerged with two huge white teddy bears. Ellie presented a fake smile. Ash emerged with a toy box; Ellie snapped back into life and realized this was her baby shower.  
  
"El, wake up! Those twins must be really putting you to your paces!"  
  
"Uh yeah, it hurts, but I'm due soon, so I'll be back to normal in no time!"  
  
"You better be!"  
  
It was great that Ashley was so helpful. She cared a lot for these babies. At 16, Ashley had been diagnosed with cancer, and that cancer thwarted her chance for children. It also thwarted practically anything else that stood for her. Craig left her for Manny. The man that she was engaged to. She forgave him, and no-one really ever knew why. Then, Ashley slumped straight into alcoholism which took a while to get her out of. Ashley just wanted to be happy.  
  
Happy. Ellie had practically forgotten the meaning of the word.  
  
Jimmy made her happy, but she was never completely satisfied with anything anymore.  
  
Ellie stirred while Ashley & Marco made speeches, and most of the women could not realize why there was a man at a baby shower. Ellie said a quick thank-you to everyone, and exchanged quick hugs with everyone. She went straight off to bed. Ashley & Marco stood in the lounge dumbfounded. Those nine month pregnant hormones were getting to her.  
  
Really getting to her.  
  
Sydney, Australia  
  
"I never knew Australia was this beautiful!"  
  
"Likewise here sweetie."  
  
The Sydney Opera house stood in front on them. The curvy architecture was amazing. The beautiful white tiles were enticing, and to share this moment with Toby was even better. Emma was happy, and she loved it. She could be a free sprit in The land down under, and didn't have to think about anything.  
  
No Sean.  
  
No Manny.  
  
No work.  
  
Just Toby.  
  
Just Love, Freedom & happiness.  
  
"Emma, lets get going, the explorer bus is here!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! I got caught up in the moment! It's so nice!"  
  
"The bus is waiting!"  
  
"Okay!" Emma giggled & they sped to the bus.  
  
As the bus drove past many famous sights of Australia, Emma daydreamed. The past few months had made her deserve this chance to live a dream. A dream that was wonderful. A dream that made her forget.  
  
Ellie & Jimmy's house  
  
Marco & Ashley were talking at 2 a.m. in the morning. What was up with Ellie?  
  
"I swear to god Ash, you women and your hormones!"  
  
"Marco, what about yours?"  
  
"Hey! It's a little different for me!"  
  
"I'm a woman and you're a man, you produce testosterone.."  
  
"Ashley Kerwin!"  
  
"Okay Okay, I'll shut up!"  
  
"Fancy a game of cards?"  
  
"Cards? At 2 a.m. in the morning?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay then, do you have a two?"  
  
Ellie reeled her head, she was drowsy & wet. She looked over at Jimmy, and kissed him on the forehead. She practically stumbled down the stairs. She dragged a suitcase along with her, and whimpered when she saw Marco & Ashley.  
  
"El, Oh My Gosh! You're all wet!"  
  
"It means her water has broken, Marco."  
  
"Right then, lets get you to the hospital!"  
  
"It's not as simple as that!"  
  
Ellie fell to the floor and screamed. What was that sharp pain? She kept screaming and blood was everywhere. She went red & sweaty. Ashley & Marco realized that they were going to have to be the heroes and deliver the babies. Is that what they wanted? Not really.  
  
"What the fu**ing hell are you just standing there for?"  
  
"El, calm down!"  
  
"I want Jimmy!"  
  
"Right then, Jimmy it is."  
  
"JIMMY! NOW!"  
  
"Oh s***, I'm calling an ambulance."  
  
Ellie had fainted  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, and to leave it there! I know this chapter is probably bad, but I had to put the birth details in. Please R&R! Ciao for now, Kate. 


End file.
